ACCEDENTAL LOVE
by kungfool
Summary: well its a mousse kodachi fic the rateing may change as i load further chapters though im gonna try to add humor to it though
1. Default Chapter

** ACCIDENTAL LOVE**   
** EPISODE #1 KODACHI'S FOLLY******

** Author: okay listen up cuz i hate repeating myself this is a fic between Kodachi and Mousse.**   
**Kodachi/Mousse:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!**   
**Me: oh crap.......**   
**Kodachi/Mousse:*Kodachi pulls out 5 dozen poison roses and Mousse now has a katana***   
**Me:Uhhhhhh HEY! Isn't that Ranma and Shampoo making out over there?**   
**Kodachi/Mousse:*turns and looks***   
**Me:suckers *runs threw a door***   
**___________________________________________________________________________******

** Well it's a pretty normal (and i use the term VERY loosely) in Nerima. Kodachi has been working on a new pheromone that any contact with will make the person fall instantly in love with the first person they see.**   
**Mousse has challenged Ranma to a duel (again).**   
**So right now they are fighting in the back of the Neko-hanten.**   
** "Ranma you will not have Shampoo!!!" Mousse yelled swinging an incredibly long sword at him.**   
** "Look you can have her Mousse!" Ranma yelled dodging the attack.******

** And as usual sneaking around behind the battle we see Kodachi**   
** _Of course you can have her Ranma belongs to me. _Kodachi thought to herself.**   
**_Time to put my plan into action. _With that final thought she threw a small glass canteen towards the fight but unfortunetly Mousse was throwing a barrage of daggers, kitchen knifes, needles, and various other sharp metal objects. So it should come as no surprise that one of them broke the canteen and unfortunetly insted of Ranma as Kodachi had hoped she got Mousse and herself.******

**TO BE CONTINUED (MAYBE........IF I FEEL LIKE IT)******

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**   
**I LOVE ENDING IN PLACES LIKE THIS WELL TELL ME WHAT U THINK IT WILL INFLUENCE WHETHER OR NOT I CONTINNUE**   
**O RIGHT DISCLAMERS:I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN RANMA 1/2 I JUST REALLY LIKE IT DISPITE HOW LITTLE OF IT I HAVE SEEN AND READ I AM CURRENTLY TRING TO CONTACT CARTOON NETWORK TO GET IT TO SHOW THE UNCENCERD VERSION ON ADULT SWIM O IF U WANNA TALK TO ME MY**   
**NEW E-MAIL IS: jaw-1@amplex.net SO U CAN STOP BOTHERING MY FATHER CUZ THE OTHER E-MAIL IS REALLY HIS.**


	2. IT BEGINS(FOR LACK OF A BETTER TITLE)

** ACCIDENTAL LOVE**   
** EPISODE 2: IT BEGINS (FOR LACK OF A BETTER TITLE)**   
****

**Me: well my loyal readers hello again *looks out and sees nobody* VERY FUNNY!! well welcome to ch.2 i wasn't planning on continuing this fic but thanks to chibikat and jaid skywalker i decided to continue (it don't take much to encourage me) anyway this was originally gonna end as a muosse shampoo fic but now i'm not sure i want it to end like that so when u review tell me which u want m/k or m/s or just give it alternete endings k. well u all probably want to get to the action now so i wont bore u any longer.**   
**______________________________________________________________________________________**   
**Well we re-enter the battle.**   
** Mousse (still male the glass magnified the heat of the sun warming the chemicals she chose glass cuz it needed to stay warm) is turning to look at who threw the canteen and Kodachi is turning to see who she got and they are the first thing the other sees (a/n: surprize surprize).**   
** Mousse looks at Kodachi and rubs his eyes in bewilderment as to him at the time she is of beauty surpassing even shampoo's. And kodachi has a similar experice one thing is agreeable: they belive the other by far more attractive then the one they had their heart set on earlier.**   
** "Ummmmmmm........Mousse are you okay?" Ranma asked.**   
** "Mousse look like Ranma already win fight." Shampoo says.**   
** "Ranma I forfiet you may have Shampoo." Mousse says as he walks toward Kodachi while Ranma and Shampoo just look confused.**   
** "Um h-hello." Mousse says in the shy tone he normally has only when talking to Shampoo.**   
** "Hi....uh....."Kodachi says to him.**   
** "Mousse." He finishes for her.**   
** "Ummmm right Mousse. Well since you've told me your name i'm Kodachi, Kodachi Kuno."**   
** "Ummm you wouldnt happen to be doing anything on saturday would you?" (a/n: i only said they would fall in love i never said how foreward they would be)**   
** "Uh no nothing at all."**   
** "Great, I have an extra ticket to a movie and since I can't refund them I was woundering if you would like to go?"**   
** "Sure. Uh I gotta go now bye!" Kodachi says and starts walking away.**   
**Mousse goes back into the Neko-hanten past the disapproving glare of Ranma though he isn't in a position to do anything as Shampoo is thoroughly glomped onto him.**   
**_____________________________________________________________________________________-**   
**The next day (Saturday) Mousse went to pick up Kodachi at around 7:30 but didn't get back till around midnight (a/n: no he did not get any u pervs). He just went strait to bed without even acknowledging Shampoo.**   
**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\******

**SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS IT WAS WRITEN ON A SICK DAY FROM SCHOOL BUT I THINK I'LL KEEP WRITING A FEW BUT I'M GONNA KEEP 'EM SHORT CUZ THIS IS MY FIRST ROMANCE ROMANCE FIC (EASY TO TELL EH?) SO REMEMBER THAT WHEN U REVIEW AND SINCE I ALREADY WENT THREW DISCLAMERS LAST TIME I WONT DO IT AGAIN.**   
****   
****


	3. the second date p.1

****

ACCIDENTAL LOVE

EPISODE #3 THE SECOND DATE p.1

Author: well everybody I'm back for another fun filled chapter.

mousse/kodachi: make it stop

author: no 

mousse/kodachi: we hate you sooooooooooo much.

author: like I care anyway to quote a song 'lets get this party started'!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerima had been peaceful lately, without Kodachi and Mousse to make him miserable Ranma was in a good mood, but it just creeped him out that it was Kodachi and Mousse and as for the village idiot or Kuno whichever you wanna call him he was a little bit upset too he actually was only only thinking about Ranma, Akane, and 'The Pig-tailed girl' only 22 hours a day. Cologne was quite pleased that mousse was not bothering Shampoo and Shampoo was happy herself too. Well this had absolutly nothing to do with my story but this chapter came up short so i needed a filler. 

Well at the end of their first date Mousse had walked with her back to the Kuno mansion (a/n: it is a mansion right?) anyway they had set up another date for next week. Mousse had been looking foreward to it all week but as luck would dictate he had no idea where to take her and was low on yen so he would have to ask Cologne for an advance on his check.

"Um.....Cologne?" Mousse said nervously after all he knew she could kick his ass she had done it before...many times.

"What is it?" Cologne asked irritably she was in the middle of a formula to make Ranma fall in love with Shampoo.

"I uh I kinda need an advance on my next check." Mousse told her.

"Why? Shampoo hasn't accepted any dates from you." Cologne told him with an odd grin, she was really enjoying putting Mousse threw this.

"Oh no it's not Shampoo I need it for." Mousse retaleated. Cologne's grin left her face and she handed him his check. "Arigato (a/n: i cant get my spell check to work so i dunno if i spelled that right) Cologne." Was all Mousse said before going on break he left the shop and headed for the Tendo dojo he needed the opinion of someone who knew Kodachi a little better on what to do where to take her and so on. Naturally he chose Ranma.

Ranma was in the middle of trying to get out of eating something Akane had just cooked when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Ranma!"

"Huh Mousse what are you doing here? If you wanna fight then okay."

"No Ranma I'm here because I need your help with something."

"I don't know why Shampoo keeps coming after me!"

"No I want your opinion on where I should take Kodachi."

"Oh, hmmm," Ranma said then looked like he was thinking about it "well she always says how she loves French food why not take her to that new French restaurant downtown."

***********************************************************************

"Thanks Ranma" And with that Mousse left to make reservations.

Author: sorry its short but I couldn't think of anything more

*mousse and kodachi are sneaking up behind me with their trademark items*

Author: and remember to review! Ah and tell me if u think I should make alternet endings to this fi cuz I'm set on a mousse kodachi not sure why tho… ah well!


End file.
